1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the way applications are started on a computer system. More particularly, this invention is related to starting applications on a computer from within a web browser.
2. Description of the Problem
Computer applications programmed in languages such as Visual Basic and C++ have the ability to interact with the host computer's operating system, including the file system. This ability allows those applications to easily locate and start other applications. World Wide Web applications, usually written in some form of hypertext markup language (HTML) however, do not share this same ability to interact with the host operating system. While Microsoft's “ActiveX” controls and scripting languages such as Visual Basic Script support interaction with the host operating system, these approaches are only supported on Microsoft's Windows™ based operating systems. JavaScript and Java Applets do not allow access to the Microsoft Window's registry which is where most application information is stored on Microsoft Windows based operating systems. What is needed is an efficient, fast and user-friendly way to identify, display, and launch applications within a computer without being tied down to a specific operating systems, and without unnecessary or distracting dialog being presented to a user.